His second daugther
by Sprinter's daughter
Summary: Donatello and His brothers found a little boy. Then Sprinter found out this little boy is a girl and his daugther. What will Shredder do to the little seven year old with black curly hair and green eyes. Spanking of a child
1. Chapter 1

Sprinter met Scarlett a long time ago before him and his wife were even married. They fell in love but it was not to be her parents made her marry an evil man who took her away. After that he married his wife who died because of Shredder and Shredder took there daughter without Sprinter knowing.

Now Sprinter is a rat with four turtle son's named Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo he loved them.

Nineteen years later

Raven was in New York city she was only seven years old, she ran away from home and she was dressed like a boy. She hid then she fell on the ground she saw a hand extended toward her she saw a girl with black short hair and she had blonde on the side Raven took her hand and she helped her up.

" My name's Karai what's your's?. Karai asked as Raven blinked and she was about to tell her

When something went off Karai turned to the noise she grabbed Raven and put her near a box. Raven looked at her in fear and Karai looked at her.

" Stay here." Karai said as Raven watched her and she was fighting turtles

Raven watched with scared eyes then she saw one of them with an orange mask he saw her and went toward her. Raven looked at him and he smiled. The fight was over and Karai left.

" Hey guys look." Michelangelo said as the others came and Raphael looked at Raven

" It's a kid, where's his parents?" Leonard said as Raven looked at him and she shook her head

" Daddy hates me, can I come with you." Raven asked as Leonardo picked her up and carried her to the van

They got her to the sewer's Sprinter was waiting for there return and he raised an eyebrow at the little boy Leonard had in his arm's. He set Raven on his feet and Raven looked up at the big giant rat.

" Leonard what is this." Sprinter asked as Leonardo looked at him and Donatello went to his lab

" My name is Raven sir." Raven said as she looked at him and Sprinter looked at her

" That's a girl's name." Raphael said laughing and Raven looked at him shocked

" Raphael, that was rude apologize now!" Sprinter said angrily and Raphael gulped at his father

" Sorry kid." Raphael said as Raven giggled and grabbed his hand

" It's ok I am a girl." Raven said as Raphael's jaw dropped and Sprinter looked at her

" Why are you dressed like a boy?" Sprinter asked as Raven looked down and she sniffed

" My daddy hurts me so I ran away dressed like a boy please don't make me go back." Raven sobbed and Sprinter got her

" Hush now child, we'll take care of you I promise." Sprinter said as Raven hugged him and he made a dress for the little girl

Meanwhile

" Father I found a little boy today but thoses Turtles got in the way." Karai said as Shredder looked at his daughter and raised an eyebrow

" So they must have got the boy and now we have to get him." Shredder said as Karai nodded and he smirked

Back at the sewer's

Raphael was tickling Raven and Sprinter looked at the child with a smile. Raven let Donatello show her his lab, Michelangelo showed her his comics and Leonardo tried to show her his sword but she was busy with Sprinter.

After a long day Sprinter carried her to his room laid her down and kissed her forehead. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

" Sprinter why does my daddy hate me?" Raven asked as Sprinter sighed and moved her curly black hair

" I don't know Raven, but anyone who hates there own child is stupid." Sprinter said as Raven smiled, yawned and closed her eyes

" Goodnight Raven." Sprinter said blowing out the candle and he smiled

" Goodnight papa." Raven said tried and Sprinter looked at her shocked then smiled

Before he left the room he looked at the sleeping child then her birth certificate showed. Father: Sprinter, mother: Scarlett and child: Raven. Raven was his daughter he couldn't believe his high school sweetheart had his daughter. He left the room and told his sons who sore to protect Raven no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke up the next morning she saw Raphael feeding his pet turtle. Donatello was mixing a poison in his lab, Mikey was sleeping on the couch and Leonardo was watching his favorite show.

" Raven your brother's are going above to fight the kang you must stay here." Splinter said as she nodded and the boys left

Raven was getting board all by her self so she decided to follow them. She watched her brother's fight until Raphael spotted her and he grabbed her. Raven looked at him and he was not happy.

" You disobeyed Master Splinter Raven." Raphael said as he scolded her and she looked down

He turned her around and landed five seats on her bottom. He carried her back to home Splinter was not happy. Donatello went to his lab. Leonardo went back to watching TV and Michelangelo was making a pizza smoothie. Splinter took Raven in his room and sat her in his lap.

" I am very disappointed in you." Sprinter said as Raven began crying and she looked at him

" Am sorry, am sorry." Raven repeated and he sighed

He put her face down on his lap and after the spanking. He picked her up, cuddled her and ran his paw though her hair. He hated that he had to do that but it had to be done. After dinner, Sprinter kissed his sons foreheads then he put Raven in her bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

" Am sorry papa." Raven said looking at him and he smiled

" I know little one hush now." Sprinter said as she hugged his neck and kissed his cheek

He watched her fall sleep and he smiled, he wished he could have done this for his other daughter. But as long as one of his daughters was safe with him he had no worries.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning April arrived she heard the boys saying they have a sister and she brought Casey. Raven woke up she was in her father's arms she smiled and snuggled closer to him which woke him up.

" Sorry papa." Raven sais as he smiled and sat up being her with him

" It's ok little one, go I believe the boys are expecting you." Sprinter said with a smile and she left after giving him a kiss on the cheek

He went to his dresser and got out a fabric that was pink. He started sewing and he smiled big for he had a surprise for Raven today.

Raven saw a red headed girl with a black headed boy.

" Aww she's adorable." April said seeing Raven and Raphael picked her up

" No she's an angel." Raphael said then he almost smacked himself and Casey laughed

" Little girl making you soft Raph." Casey laughed as Raphael got fire eyes and went after him

" Leo!" Raven said running to her brother and hugging his legs

" Careful Raven." Leonardo said rubbing her head and she looked up at him

Donatello and Michelangelo came in after pulling Raphael off of Casey. Raven went to Raphael and he picked her up. He smiled and that made his brother's jaw drop.

" Oh hush so am going soft, Raven is our little sister we have to protect and if anyone makes fun of the way am protected over her is dead." Raphael said as Donatello eyes and Leonardo sighed

" And he's back." Leonardo said as Raven looked at him and then hugged Raphael's neck

" Raphy." Raven said then she heard chuckling and saw Sprinter

" Raven gave you a new nickname Raphael, come Raven papa has a surprise for you." Sprinter said as Raphael put her down and Raven run to him them grabbed his paw

They went to his room and he told Raven to close her eyes. He worked forever on this but he hoped she like it.

" Open little one." Sprinter said gently and she opened her eyes then she gasped

It was a pink dress, a handband with a pink bow and he had made pink shoes. Raven had tears steaming down her face and she smiled.

" I love it papa." Raven said as Sprinter smiled and she hugged him

No one not ever her fake father had done something this nice for her in her life. She went to try it on and she came out. Sprinter smiled it fit her well and she hugged him again.

" Thank you papa." Raven said as he kissed her head and he looked at her

" You look beautiful my Raven." Sprinter said as she smiled and she went to show her brothers

Sprinter watched his children from the side as Raven showed everyone Casey made a little fun of it because it was pink and Raphael teamed up with Donatello and Michelangelo then cased Casey with a frying pan. Raven giggled as she watched her silly brothers and Leonardo rolled his eyes then kissed Raven's forehead goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven woke up today was her birthday she was excited. She ran then Raphael caught her he looked at her sternly and he brought her to Master Sprinter.

" Master Sprinter I caught Raven running in the swear." Raphael said as she looked at him in shock and she looked at her daddy

" Raven is there a reason that you were running?" Sprinter asked as she nodded and got down from Raphael's lap

" Today's my birthday daddy am now eight." Raven smiled then Sprinter picked her up and kissed her head

" My sweet child happy birthday." Sprinter said hugging her and she smiled

" I don't want anything all I wanted was a family and I got it." Raven said smiling and Donatello smiled then tickled her

All day Mikey, Raphael, Donatello, Master Sprinter and Leonardo spent all day with Raven. Then when it was night Master Sprinter came in the living room he stopped and a smile was on his face of what he saw.

Raphael was sleeping with Raven on his chest with his arm's wrapped around her. Donatello was next to them along with Leonardo and Mikey. He got a camera and took a picture of the scene. He didn't want to wake up Raven so he went back to bed and the night was peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven was sitting on the floor her papa had been lautureing her brothers about safety. Raven was getting broad and who wouldn't get broad. But she loved her papa and brothers. After the meeting Leonard glanced at Raven she was fast sleep. Raphael picked up Raven he held her close and kissed her head.

When Raven woke up the boys were gone. Sprinter was sitting next to her with a smile on his face and she sat up.

" Papa were are Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello?" Raven asked as Sprinter sighed and looked at her

" There fighting the foot clan you must never leave her my little one for it is to dangerous." Sprinter said as her frown deepened and she looked down

" By why do they get to go and I can't." Raven said as Sprinter lifted her head and he sighed

" You are to small Raven and your only eight I can't bare to lose you or them but there old enough to make there own decisions." Sprinter said as she nodded and reached for him.

Sprinter gently grabbed her and held her close. She snuggled up to him and looked at him. He smiled he was glad she was here with him so he could watch her grown into a beautiful woman.

The boys returned, Casey was there and Sprinter went into the kitchen with the boys. Casey looked to Raven and he sat next to her.

" Hello there cutie, I know your a daddy's girl but I can make you something else." Casey said smiling while putting his hand on her thigh and she looked at him

" RALPY!" Raven yelled as Raphael came in saw Casey's hand on his sister's thigh and he went after Casey

" What is going on here!?" Sprinter said angrily and Raven started crying

" Casey had his hand on Raven's thigh and I was teaching him a lesson." Raphael said as Sprinter glared at Casey and picked up Raven

" Hush now little one, Casey you are no longer welcome here GET OUT!" Sprinter said as he claimed down Raven, Casey and noticed Raven had a bruise were Casey touched her

Casey left angrily, Raphael went to Sprinter who gave Raven to him and he held Raven close to his chest. He had tears steaming down his face he wished he had punched Casey one more time for laying a hand on his sister. Raphael laid on the couch with Raven on his chest and he held her close.

" Let me hold you close in my arms, don't cry my precious sister, sleep now and dream away, hush now let me hold you close so you can feel our hearts beat as one." Raphael sung he looked at Raven and she was asleep

He grabbed the blanket on the floor and covered them up. Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello joined them they slept on the floor. Sprinter came in and he looked at his family. He was so proud of his sons protecting there little sister and Raven was sound asleep. He went in his room he looked at the picture of him, his wife and baby. He knew his first born belonged to the Shatter now and he couldn't get her back. But now he could do it right and rise Raven his second child the right way. She will learn right is right and wrong is wrong. He went to sleep and he dreamed of Scarlett.


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett was sitting on the grass next to Hamato Yoshi he picked a flower for her. She smiled at him as he slowly reached his hand to her face. He felt her skin and her smile became brighter when he embraced her. He kissed her lips gently and when he parted her jade eyes looked at him.

Then it was dark Scarlett was on her swing her father had made for her calling for Hamato Yoshi to come to her. She was telling him that her parents were forcing her to marry an evil man she didn't love. He held her close as she cried in his embrace and then it grew darker. He looked down he was holding a dead little girl, she had blood on her and his hands were covered with her blood Hamato Yoshi had turned into a rat the monster who had killed her was laughing he saw it was Shredder then he turned the little girl over it was Raven.

Sprinter woke up with sweat he looked around then ran out to the living room. Raven was there she was alive and he picked her up from Raphael's hold. Sprinter held her close he never wanted that dream to happen again. Tears ran down his face of just the thought of losing his little girl.

Raven snuggled in his arm's he carried her to his room, laid her next to him and he held her close to him. He covered them up and he sighed with relief that she was with him. He just held her close to him and his heart finally got back to its normal rate.


	7. Chapter 7

How did it happen was he not watching her closey. Why did this happen because Shredder doesn't have a heart. Sprinter, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo were standing at a wooden cross. Donatello finished burying the casket that held Raven there little sister.

Shredder found Raven kidnapped her and killed her in front of Sprinter. Sprinter let the tears come as Raphael held him close and her name written on the cross.

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie

It can't be true

That I'm losing you

The sun cannot fall from the sky

Can you hear heaven cry

Tears of an angel

Tears of an aaaangel...

Tears of an angel

Tears of an aaaangel.

Stop every clock

Stars are in shock

The river would run to the sea

I wont let you fly

I wont say goodbye

I wont let you slip away from me

Can you hear heaven cry

Tears of an angel

Tears of an aaaangel...

Tears of an angel

Tears of an aaaangel.

So hold on

Be strong

Everyday hope will grow

I'm here, don't you fear

Little one don't let go

(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Don't let go

(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Don't let go

(Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)

Cover my eyes

Cover my ears

Tell me these words are a lie


End file.
